Changing Futures
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Two people fated to meet, to fall in love. Those two hearts, those two special people, were Mara and Randy… Oneshot for DivaliciousDooL. Randy/OC.


_Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE, DivaliciousDooL owns Mara, Liz, Jason, and the storyline, and I own the random OC's who really don't have a name or a purpose aside from filling an empty role. :)_

_Author's Note: Hey you! Yeah, you there, that's right. Hi. ^_^_

_This is a requested fic from DivaliciousDooL- she provided me with an awesome plot to work with. Thank you! :)_

* * *

On a night like no other, a night where secrets and tales whispered past un-listening ears, two hearts were fated to encounter each other.

One heart was blissfully content with their life, their current path. It was all that they wanted, that they needed.

The other heart was dark, saddened, a misfit. It was searching for something, someone, but was quickly falling into a pit of loss, a pit of fear.

Those two hearts, those two special people, were Mara and Randy…

* * *

On the most dreadfully dreary and soggy night ever seen in the city, those two special people were in the same bar. One with her close friend, Liz, enjoying the average girl's night out. The other was with a group of coworkers- and the occasional friend- trying to not think about his crummy luck.

Trying to also find someone to capture his heart and release him from his self-made prison.

With a wink at the blonde bartendress, Randy accepted his drink and returned to the table him and his friends were seated at, most of the men roaring with laughter as Chris Irvine regaled them with an exuberant tale of… Something or other. He had lost interest in the tale pretty soon after it started with Chris's typical line of, "On a night like no other…"

So, in typical Randy fashion, once he was seated he began scoping the bar out for the next pretty face.

A new night, a new broken heart.

That was Randy's way since he and his wife had parted ways.

Though he was never going to tell anyone how he honestly felt about the whole ordeal, it made him feel… Useless. Like his was incapable of actually being there for someone he…

Randy pushed that final word into the back of his mind and took a sip of his drink.

_Move on. _Some tiny voice in the back of his mind chimed. _Try again._

_Forget it. _He silently grumbled, ignoring his conscience and scanning the bar once more.

His eyes drifted over nameless, and pretty much faceless, individuals as he seemed to seek out someone, letting his… Heart? Soul?… Guide him.

He didn't even consider the possibility that, on the "boring" night that it was, that his world was about to change completely.

* * *

Mara and her best friend Liz enjoyed the privacy they had at a table far away from the main hubbub of the bar as they talked about their day.

Like Randy, Mara had no idea what was coming that night.

"So," Liz asked as Mara looked up from checking her phone, "anything about the…" She held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger to hint what she was talking about.

Mara shook her head, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend, Jason, and the proposal that had to be coming from him. "No, but I know he's planning it. He told me the other day that he's got a _great _surprise for me in mind for after the results for the Bar get in." She said, smiling.

"Honey, that's great!" Liz gushed. "I am so, so, so happy for you!"

Mara laughed. "Thanks. I cannot wait to start the next chapter of my l-"

Her phone chirped just then and she opened it immediately upon seeing it was from Jason, her heart racing.

_Hey, just wanted to say that I love you. :)_

"Something good?" Liz asked her.

Mara smiled, putting her phone away. "With him? Always." With that, and a smile in Liz's direction, she scanned the bar.

A group of very muscular guys was in the midst of the hubbub on the other side of the bar, several of the guys looking very familiar.

"Oh, they're cute." Liz added, following her gaze. "And really enjoying whatever that one guy's saying." She added.

"Yeah," Mara agreed, studying the back of the only one who's face she couldn't see.

He was one of the taller ones, dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket with short brown hair, from what she saw. He also was the only one not roaring with laughter as his blond friend said something while waving his arms.

Just as Mara was about to change the subject, a waitress hurried past her, accidentally sloshing something on Mara's white shirt.

"Oh come on!" Mara exclaimed, staring at her shirt in annoyance. "I just bought this shirt."

Liz leaned forward to inspect the damage and sighed. "You might be able to save it if you get a little soap on that pronto." She then sat up and squinted, trying to spot the sign for the ladies room in the sea of people. "The bathroom is that way if you want to try cleaning it up now."

"Thanks, I will." Mara said, clenching her jaw in annoyance. "Watch my purse, okay?"

"Will do." Liz said with a salute.

Mara chuckled and then left their table, threading her way through the people clogging up the crowded section of the bar.

In her midst of threading and avoiding people stumbling around, and overhearing the occasional tale from another table, Mara didn't notice the guy she had been studying getting up from his table and heading towards the bar.

Sidestepping to avoid two people dancing wildly to, well, no music, Mara looked up in time to spot the same frenzied waitress rush in her direction.

Large hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back just as a stray splash from a drink flew out, falling short of her new spot on the floor.

Mara exhaled, very aware of the man behind her.

"Good thing I was heading your way," said her rescuer boldly- and slightly smugly- behind her. His hands were still on her shoulders.

Turning around, and breaking his grip, Mara looked up at the mysterious, and handsome, man from earlier. Cute, but a little arrogant, it seemed.

"Thanks," Mara said, smiling a little.

As she turned to go, the drink on her shirt only becoming more of a stain by the minute, he captured her hand in his.

Surprised, Mara turned back to look at him. "Problem?"

He smirked. "I'm Randy," he said, his table growing quiet.

"Hey, Randy, your drink's getting cold!" Some guy yelled. Frantically.

Mara's eyebrows shot up. "Hi, Randy." She said carefully, her hand slipping free.

"I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a monkey sweatshirt!" Someone nearby yelled into their phone.

Mara and Randy both glanced at the person, both raising their eyebrows at the person's conversation choice. They then faced each other once more.

"I haven't caught your name." He stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Mara." She replied, crossing her arms.

He studied her for a moment after learning her name. "You don't seem like all the other women here," Randy said, catching Mara off guard.

"How so?" She asked, curious about what he meant.

Way back at their table, which Mara could see over Randy's shoulder, Liz raised her eyebrows at Randy. She then mouthed, "He's cute!"

Mara smiled as Randy replied. "It's your presence. It's so… Commanding. Beautiful. Powerful."

_Pick-up line. _Mara thought, rolling her eyes.

"It's magnetic." Randy added, digging the hole deeper. "It's-"

"Stop; before you say anything else, I have a boyfriend." Mara said, her hand raised to silence him. "I am not interested. Now or ever."

"Ooooh." Someone at a nearby table said, causing Randy's head to snap in their direction and glare. When his blue gaze returned to her, she could see he had not been dissuaded. He was… Charmed by her rejection.

"You don't even know what I was about to say." Randy said, smoothly.

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but I do."

Randy raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"No. Period." Mara said, her eyes flashing, before she turned and walked away.

If she had turned around, she would've seen Randy's stunned expression.

* * *

Randy went to the bar itself, sulking as his friends stayed quiet. Even Chris had piped down.

He had been rejected before, but something about this one felt…

…Unusual. Painful, to say the least, which made no sense since he didn't know the woman.

Or, at least, his conscious mind didn't, because his heart certainly did.

* * *

While Randy sat at the bar, munching on the occasional handful of peanuts, Mara attempted to get her shirt cleaned up.

And block out her thoughts about Randy.

Furiously scrubbing at the stain, Mara registered the sound of the ladies room door opening and closing in the back of her mind.

"Okay, who was that?" Liz asked, interrupting Mara's tumultuous thoughts.

Mara exhaled. "His name was Randy and he was using the cheapest pickup lines ever…"

"…But?" Liz questioned when Mara grew silent.

The young lawyer-to-be sighed. "…But he was cute and seemed to have a story behind him."

Liz raised an eyebrow as Mara looked at her. "Okay, so… Why'd you walk away?"

Mara looked at her friend with wide eyes. "I have Jason, in case you've forgotten. He loves me and I… I am not interested in Randy." Mara said, though by Liz's smile she knew her friend had read into her words. "Just let it go, Liz." Mara grumbled, returning to her attempt at removing the stain.

Raising her other eyebrow, Liz studied her friend for a moment. "Hmm…"

Mara looked back at her friend. She knew what that meant.

Sighing, Mara stopped her stain fighting. "Let's just go back to our table and enjoy the rest of the night." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Liz said, dropping the subject.

Mara knew that she wasn't going to forget the night, and her interaction with Randy, as easily though.

* * *

Hours later, after Mara and Liz had left and the bar was getting quieter, Randy flirted with the bartendress, who sat with him, from earlier while his friends glared at him.

Finally, it was Chris- Irvine- who burst from annoyance.

"Seriously, Randy, give this up!" Chris exclaimed, giving him a nasty look.

Randy looked at the blonde his arm was around, Mara still on his mind.

"Forget it man; Randy's divorce left him a changed man. Give him a break, would ya'?" Fellow divorcee John Cena said, standing up for his friend, though Randy knew John disapproved of his new personality as well. Very much so.

Randy looked at the bartendress again, the brunette from earlier- Mara- there instead. He had no idea why.

"You okay?" she asked him.

_Most definitely not! _He thought, though he instantly ignored that.

"Sure, great." He lied to her, to himself.

* * *

A couple of nerve-wracking days later, the envelope containing the news about Mara's future arrived in the mail.

She bit her lower lip as she studied the envelope, excited and nervous all in the same. She knew she had done well on the Bar- she had been prepared for the test for quite some time- but with the moment of truth having arrived…

She closed her eyes for a moment, envisioning her future and dreams. She saw the dream board she had made at one point in her life, and the contents of the letter were a part of that board.

Opening her eyes, she smiled and opened the letter with a racing heart, skimming the page until she reached the line with the definite answer.

_Congratulations on passing the Bar._

"Yes!" Mara cheered, jumping up and down with joy as she reread the line. "Yes yes yes!"

Jason, having been in the next room of the house working on something or other, appeared at her shouts. "You passed?" He asked her, a wide grin appearing on his handsome face.

"I did, I so did!" She shouted, unable to contain her exuberant glee.

"Congratulations, babe." Jason said, stepping forward and giving her a hug. "I knew you could do it," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Mara held her boyfriend close, her eyes closed. "Thanks, sweetie."

Her voice was calm, but her thoughts were racing. All the people she had to tell, all of the law firms she was planning on contacting…

"We should celebrate." He said, interrupting her reverie.

"Yeah, we should." She said, looking up at his smiling face. "Beachly's?" She suggested, referring to one of the nicest restaurants in town.

Jason smiled. "How about a picnic instead? You, me, homemade treats, and we will pick up a dessert item of your choice. Sounds fun, huh?"

Mara giggled. "Sounds great."

Her boyfriend chuckled before pressing a light kiss to her lips. "And I have something to tell you," he whispered upon drawing back from the kiss.

Mara grinned; she already had a guess as to what he was going to say… Though his choice in words was a little odd.

"Tell me now," she whispered in response, bouncing on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a classically romantic fashion.

"No," he said, smiling at her. "Look, I promise you, I will tell you tonight."

Mara pouted. "Please?" she whispered.

Jason studied her for a second. Finally, he laughed. "Fine. Let me get something first," he said, stepping back and leaving the room for the mystery item.

Mara's heart was racing incredibly quickly as she watched him go. She looked at the letter in her hand, so excited that words could not describe what she felt.

When Jason reentered the room, she looked up at his smiling face.

No ring box in sight.

"Mara, babe…" He said, holding out a letter instead.

Mara frowned, confused, and accepted the letter, reading through it quickly.

Her gaze snapped back to his, shock flitting through her mind.

He grinned. "So? Will you come and work with me at my law firm?"

It only took her a moment to formulate what she wanted to say.

"No. Period."

* * *

Randy was back at the bar, this time with just John Cena and Ted DiBiase Jr., that same night.

The friends played pool and enjoyed a quiet evening, talking sports and movies and the like- nothing personal or painful.

When Chris Irvine joined them, though, it changed.

"So," the moment Chris spoke after joining the game, Randy knew he was doomed, "how've you been, Randy?"

"Don't." John groaned as Chris was speaking, praying for a miracle.

Randy's jaw clenched as he leaned over the pool table, Ted taking a step back from the table as Randy straightened.

"Got a specific question, Chris?" Randy grit out, clenching the pool stick tightly in one hand.

Chris studied his old friend for a moment, gauging Randy's response to his first question. "Never mind." He said, causing John and Ted to exhale simultaneously.

Randy looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye before returning to their game.

Ted chuckled, albeit nervously, in order to lighten the mood. "So… Did anyone see the game last night?"

"Specify, Ted. There were many last night." Chris said, assisting in the change of subject.

"The-"

Randy stopped listening then because he really didn't care what sports team did what last night.

He was still thinking about Mara.

His heart, and mind, had gotten stuck on her and he hadn't been able to put the thought of her out of his mind.

Sighing, he struggled to turn his focus on the cute waitress taking their orders.

Forgetting Mara was going to be a challenge.

* * *

It was like a psychic link.

The moment Mara entered the bar, Randy looked up from the game, his gaze landing on Mara, who was looking for someone.

When her gaze met his, she started across the room towards him, no doubt in her step.

He blocked out the sound of Chris's voice as Mara drew close, words tumbling around in his mind but none sticking.

"Hi." She said, smiling at him.

Randy returned the smile, in awe of her beauty. She really wasn't like any other girl in the bar- or like any girl he knew.

The waitress from earlier coughed, trying to snag his attention once again, but Randy was too smitten to notice.

"So… I was hoping to see you here." Mara said, tilting her head.

That surprised him. "I thought you weren't interested in me." Randy said, studying her closely.

Mara reached out and draped her arms around his neck. "I changed." She told him just before she kissed him in front of his friends.

Ted dropped his pool stick as the other two looked at each other in confusion.

Randy and Mara looked like they had been in love for forever.

The moment the kiss ended, Mara smiled at Randy. "You're a pretty unique guy too." She said softly, in order for his friends not to hear her.

Randy smiled in return, more than a little surprised by the turn of events.

* * *

They spent a while hanging out at the bar with Randy's friends, interacting as if they had just met and they were perfect together.

As the bar staff started to close the place down, Randy shrugged on his hoodie as Chris studied the pair.

"Not one word, Chris." John warned, hoping to prevent Chris from interrupting Randy and Mara's time together.

Chris nodded, looking solemn… Until he saw Randy and Mara kiss once more as they headed towards the door.

"Does she know what you do for a living?" Chris called after the retreating pair, like it was the key to everything.

Mara and Randy stopped and looked at each other, Mara quirking her eyebrow as he was about to respond.

"He's a wild owl wrangler!" Chris finished for Randy, making absolutely no sense.

Mara laughed though, and that caused Randy to smile.

"Later, guys." Randy said, wrapping his arm around Mara's shoulder and leading her out of the bar.

"Just what is it you do for a living?" Mara asked him as they headed over to his SUV.

"I wrestle for the WWE." He told her casually.

Mara filed that information away; Liz would want to know later that she had assisted in setting Mara up with one of the cute wrestlers.

* * *

Mara barely noticed his house as he parked in front of it. Being around Randy made her realize just how far away from each other Jason and she were. They… Just weren't right for each other.

They commented on how clear the night sky was as they made their way up the front walkway lined with glowing artificial rocks, a whimsical addition to the lawn.

Smiling, then exchanged a light kiss as they grew closer to the house, behaving like a couple who had known each other forever.

Upon reaching the front door, Randy stopped and turned to her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He kissed her one more time before stepping back to unlock the front door.

While he unlocked the door, a question popped into Mara's thoughts, one that behaved like Randy's friend Chris and waved its arms, dancing, in order to get her attention.

So, while Randy finished unlocking the door and tried the doorknob, only to have the door not open, she asked it.

"Randy, how come you seemed so… Lost, that night we met?" Mara asked as Randy fought with the front door of his house, pushing on the door in annoyance.

The wrestler froze for just a nanosecond and in that amount of time the door popped open, comically.

He hesitated, then met her eyes. "I… Just got through a nasty divorce… And if the end of the marriage and change in houses didn't already throw me into a tailspin, my ex has full custody of my daughter."

Mara's eyes widened. "Oh, Randy. I'm so sorry."

He reached out and stroked her cheek lightly, his blue eyes going from cloudy to bright in seconds. "Don't be. Without that I…"

Mara studied his face as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was so strong and yet… So human.

"…Never would've been at that bar." He finished with. "Never would've met you either and that would've been a serious problem."

Mara reached up and held his hand, which had returned to her cheek. "I can totally relate to that."

Randy nodded and, after one of his neighbors stormed out onto their front lawn to begin a screaming match on the phone, dropped his hand. "C'mon, I think we could both really use some coffee." He said, grabbing her hand lightly.

Mara smiled, intertwining their fingers as they walked into the house.

Randy let go of her hand in order to shut the door and take his jacket off before taking hers too.

"I gotta warn you, my cleaning skills are rusty and I'm not sure how to work my dishwasher, so my cleaning lady does what she can in the short amount of time she's here and that it." Randy warned her with a humorous tone in his voice, heading for the kitchen.

Mara looked around briefly before following him. The place wasn't half bad- just lonesome.

And it needed some more dusting.

As the tall wrestler turned on lights and got started on making coffee, Mara took a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen, giggling while he tried to figure out how much coffee grounds he needed to add and how much water to add.

Finally, he looked at her with a sheepish look on his face. "It's a new coffeemaker; my friend got it for me as a "divorce gift", as he called it." Randy explained as she got up and went around the island.

"Good thing this one is identical to the one I bought a friend for Christmas last year," Mara said, taking the coffee grounds container from him and, after adding a filter, added the correct amount of grounds for four cups of coffee and water.

She dusted her hands off and turned around, amused by the look on his face.

"I have got to read the instruction manual," he mumbled as she started to laugh.

"Comedian, wrestler, and wild owl wrangler?" She teased, referring to Chris's previous comment. "Randy Orton you sure are a surprise!"

Randy chuckled too. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, moving slowly to a silent song, slow dancing with her.

As she draped her arms over his shoulders, he asked a question that been on his mind for a while, behaving like Chris as well.

"You never did tell me why you decided to come back to the bar, Mara. Why you… Changed your mind about me." Randy asked, careful how he asked his question. "What happened?" Concern instantly appearing in his eyes.

Mara sighed, looking at his burgundy t-shirt. "I… My boyfriend and I found out that where I wanted a marriage, he wanted a coworker who was also his girlfriend." No tears formed as she talked about it. "I passed the Bar, one of my life goals, and instead of seeing how much I cared about him… The jerk offered me a job."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "A job? Seriously, a job?" he asked her, stunned that some guy could be so unintelligent as to let Mara slip out of his life. "What a…" He searched for a word to describe what he felt as the coffeemaker, possibly the tune inspiring the dance, gurgled and spluttered like some countertop volcano. "He's not worth your time, Mara." Randy said finally.

Mara chuckled, leaning her head against his shoulder, enjoying his opinion on the matter. "I agree, but thanks, Randy," she said, looking up at him. "That means more to me than you could possibly know."

They stopped dancing as the coffeemaker gurgled again, Randy titling her chin up with two fingers. "Trust me, I know, Mara. I know."

The kiss that followed felt like proof that they had both moved past their previous relationships.

* * *

Once the coffee had finished brewing, and the coffeemaker disagreed with Randy a little more, they moved to his living room.

It was the only room Mara had seen thus far that didn't have a thin layer of dust over all surfaces.

They sat on a plush couch, the cushions so comfy that Mara instantly felt a little sleepy.

By the look on Randy's face, the couch had the same affect on him.

"So… We're both out of relationships we didn't expect to end. What else do we have in common?" Randy asked her as she sipped her coffee.

Mara thought for a moment and then smiled at him. "I don't know Randy. Tell me about yourself." She said, eyes sparkling at him.

He smirked at her. "All right, but it could be a looooong and boring-ish story." He said, leaning back into the couch, one arm draped over the back.

"Well then tell me the stuff you want me to hear, like about your dreams." Mara suggested, turning a bit more so that she could see him better.

Randy smiled. He'd been about to say the same thing.

* * *

"…And so that's when I decided," Randy said with laughter in his voice, "that the rancher/rodeo circuit was not what I wanted to be a part of. At all." He said with a finalizing sweep of his handing, wrapping up an amusing tale as Mara giggled.

"I can understand why." She said, placing her empty coffee cup on the coffee table in front of them.

In the midst of the story and dream exchange, they had moved closer together until his arm was around her shoulders and she was leaning against him.

They had no idea what time it was, or what the weather was like outside, or anything. They didn't care, since they were talking about things they had told no one about previously.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes, enjoying their time together.

Enjoying the peace.

Randy held her close, enjoying the rare feeling of… Serenity.

She made him feel whole again, a new person with a new outlook on his world.

But, underneath it all… Something was missing. A tiny piece of his heart was still locked away.

A part he didn't even realize was locked away.

* * *

The next morning saw Randy dropping Mara off to pick up her car, the pair exchanging a quick kiss as she climbed out of his monster of an SUV.

"I'll see you later?" She asked him, one hand on the passenger door.

He nodded, smirking, though it didn't quite reach his blue eyes. "Absolutely."

Mara nodded in return, though her suspicions told her that there was something hidden behind his words.

"Bye." She said, waving a little as she shut the passenger door.

He waited as she climbed into her car before pulling away, leaving Mara questioning what he wasn't saying.

She knew in her heart what could happen, but she prayed it wouldn't.

* * *

Four days later, on a Monday, Mara's suspicions were confirmed.

Randy had not contacted her.

The brunette sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, having just parked her car in Randy's driveway. She didn't have his cell phone number, and he and his friends hadn't been at the bar recently, so her only way to contact him was to swing by his home.

She just prayed he was there and was able to explain what was going on to her.

Climbing from her car, Mara put on her poker face and strode towards the front door, ready to face anything.

To hear his voice again.

As she was about to press the doorbell, the door swung open, revealing Randy as he was in the process of pulling on a leather jacket.

They stared at each other for a moment, both a little startled. It was him who finally broke the silence.

"Hi, Mara." He said, looking like a man who was lost.

Mara studied him. "Hi, Randy. I… Hadn't heard from you in a few days, so I figured I drop by and… Check on you." She said, nodding more to herself than to him. _And to find out if the… "Click"… Between us is gone._

Randy nodded, a hopeful glimmer appearing in his blue eyes. "I'm… Glad you're here." He said, pulling his jacket off after a moment. "Come in." he said, stepping back away from the door.

Mara entered the house, her hope rising.

They returned to the kitchen, Randy starting another pot of coffee while Mara studied the room.

It was easy to see that the house was barely lived in. More like Randy used it as his hideout.

Mara smiled to herself. Randy sure was a mystery.

Turning to the tall wrestler, she spoke up. "Randy you are an incredible guy; funny, charming, handsome, bright. I just can't help but feel like there's something you're not saying. To me, to the world, to whoever. You're just not… Whole."

Randy, his back to her, nodded. It took him a minute to formulate an answer, during which Mara went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me." she said in a consoling manner.

Inhaling, Randy straightened and looked at her. "I don't feel like this is reality, Mara." He admitted. "I feel like I am in a dream, just… Pretending that this is my world. That this is what I want out of life." He looked down, sadly. "That I am whole."

Mara tightened her grip on his shoulder. "You think you're supposed to be alone, don't you?" she asked him softly.

Randy continued staring at something near his feet, nodding ever so slightly at her question.

The "click" was still there. They were meant to be together, because she was the only one he had admitted that to.

Mara reached out, though, and hugged him. "Well… You're not."

Randy returned her hug then. "How do you know?" he asked her softly, in a near-whisper.

"…Because I'm here." Mara said. "And I don't want to leave you."

Randy was quiet again as Mara looked up at him.

He studied her face inquisitively, trying to analyze just what he felt.

He felt… Whole again.

"Same here." Randy said just before kissing her.

The coffeemaker gurgled in the background and hissed, obviously protesting Randy's latest attempt at making coffee.

That didn't matter though; Randy and Mara, soul mates, had finally- truly- found each other.

* * *

Time was- for the most part- repeating itself. The coffee, the couch, the shared secrets.

The love.

This time, though, there were no super-hidden secrets. They both knew how to other one felt.

"I have got to get a new coffeemaker." Randy muttered as Mara laughed.

"Yeah, probably. The one you currently have just doesn't seem right for you." Mara said, her eyes twinkling as she took a sip of her coffee.

Randy just laughed.

They grew quiet, just enjoying each others company. The day had turned around and evening had fallen, wrapping them in a quiet, cozy atmosphere.

After several heartbeats, Randy finally spoke again.

"Mara?" he finally said softly after what felt like a lifetime had passed by, just them and the chirp of the crickets.

"Yeah, Randy?" she asked him, bringing her legs up onto the couch and shifting so that they were partially under her.

He lightly ran his fingers over her glossy hair, smiling when she looked up at him. "You mean the world to me."

She returned his smile, reaching for his hand in order to intertwine their fingers. "And you mean the world to me, too." She said, looking up at him again.

They completed each other's worlds. They were what the other one had been missing for such a long time.

They were proof that, no matter what their worlds were like, they were truly soul mates.

New chapters and changing futures were some of the most beautiful things ever.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely, like chocolate cake. ^o^ Or, some other sweet. :)_

_Flamers can contact my secretary. Just, eh… Let me know where you find them. O.o I have no idea where they are right now. Maybe in that stack of papers near the door… They like jumping in paper piles, y'know._


End file.
